In love with a mobster
by ThatRandomRedhead
Summary: Eisuke is a tough business man, and he gets everything he wants. He even bought himself the girl he likes. He doesn't realise that buying Joy-Anne, a European Ice Dragon can get him into lots of trouble, especially when she turns out to have connections with Soryu
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I am a big fan of Voltage Inc (all rights belong to them and shit), so I decided I would do a fic for KBTBB. It contains some swearwords,** **sorry for that.** **Also I want to say sorry for any mistakes I made language wise, English is not my first language. And ehm... oh that's right! In order for the characters to fit into my story, I changed some childhood stories, and Eisuke is incredibly OOC**

 **Xx xx xx xx and thanks for reading**

Eisuke's pov

Pff, how i hated that woman. Once again she had dragged me to one of the fancy hotel boutiques to buy her a dress. For my own sake I had told the manager I wanted no one else in the shop. One thing less I had to deal with. After a few minutes of looking around I saw the perfect dress. Not neccisarily for this girl, Elisa I believe she was called. It was just the perfect dress. It was a navy blue fitted dress, with a few subtle sparkles at the top. "This one", I said to the lady helping me. She swallowd nervously. "I'm so sorry sir, but that isn't possible" she looked absolutely frigtned. I groweld and gave her a stern look. "And why would that be?" I asked her. She looked as if she was going to cry. "We already sold it sir..." her voice trailed off. I asked who had bought it. The lady simply looked over my shoulder. There stood a boy, no older than sixteen years, looking at me with a mischivious look in his eyes.

"So you are here for that dress?" I asked him, while raising an eyebrow. He simply nodded and took the dress out of my hands. "Give that back!" I said, raising my voice. The boy simply shook his head. "No, I have already payed for it." That pissed me off. How deared he, the little bastard. I felt like screaming at him, but I had no time for this nonsense. I let the dress go with a grunt, and then I turned around. I looked at the lady that helped me earlier and said: "don't let that happen again."

Joy-Anne's pov

When Marc came home with the dress I was totally exited. "Thank you honey!" I hugged him tight. He pushed me away, laughing. "You should have seen his face!" "Who's face?" I asked him. "I don't know who he is, but he was pretty pissed when I came to get that dress." He couldn't stop laughing. "Now calm down Marc", I couldn't help but giggle myself.

A few hours later, after going to the salon, I stood before the mirror. I held the dress in front of me. "Marc!" I called "What is it Joy?" He said from the kitchen. "Do I have to wear the suit with this?"

Marc walked into the room and looked at me. "I think that tattoo looks really awesome with this dress, but like always it's a bit much. He said referring to the large blue dragon that was tattooed on my left arm and my back. Sighing I opened a drawer and pulled out my 'suit', a one piece that fitted me perfectly, and covered the tattoo. I sighed again. "But it so hot with that thing on..." I looked at Marc with puppy dog eyes (our dog, Maya had tougt me how to do that), and pouted. "Please..." But he was not going to give in. "if the wrong people see that tattoo, it might get you into trouble. Again."

Although I did not want to wear that horrible suit, I had to agree with him. The tattoo always drew a lot of attention. Sometimes it was good that people immediately knew I am a Ice Dragon. Other times it was less convenient, as people weren't too happy with our business. In the end I decided to go with Marc and put on the suit. I let a girl from the salon come over to do my hair and makeup. "You look absolutely wonderful, Miss Writer." She said. I smiled at her. "That was my intention. "

Eisuke's pov

It was about ten o'clock, when I went downstairs to the Mad Hatter's Party. I went alone this time, as I just couldn't stand that Elisa any more. She had whined and cried, but I still broke up with her. Not that I had cared for her in the first place. When I walked in I was greeted by the usual desperate girls, trying to hit on me. I pushed them aside and walked to Soryu, who was talking to Baba.

"And that's why I have three girls chasing me right now." Baba ended his story laughing. Soryu didn't seem to notice. He was looking over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at? " I asked him. He did not need to give an answer. I looked over his shoulder and saw saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had long red hair, ice blue eyes, and she was wearing... wait a second! That's the dress, I thought. It made her -if possible- even more gorgeous. The blue looked amazing with her hair and her eyes. I couldn't take my eyes of her. Baba started talking again. "Hey Eisuke! Wake up dude!" He snapped my fingers in front of my face. I teared my glance away from her and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Was that necessary?" "Absolutely" He answer with a smirk. Asshole. I looked around again, but but she but she was gone...

Joy-Anne's pov

I was happily talking with some people when my eyes met his. Soryu. Shit, shit, shit. I so hoped I wouldn't bump into him...

I quickly looked away again, and started talking to a Russian friend of mine. I had not seen him for a couple of years, so it was nice to speak to him again.

After a while I excused myself and when to the bathroom. Biggest mistake ever...

In no time eight lady's surrounded me, asking angerly who I was, and what I did here. I explained calmly that I was here for business, and business only. They did not seem to notice. Some of the started crying, something about attention being paid to me, instead of to them I believe. Others started shouting that I had to leave. I refused. No way these skinny barbie dolls, with their blonde hair and their fake boobs could stop me. I tried to get out, but they wouldn't let me. I punched one in the face. I had to suppress a smile when I felt her nose break. An other one I kicked. She felt to the floor, dragging four others with her. Pff. Drama queen. I turned around to beat the rest of them up, when I heard a clicking sound. "Don't move, or you're dead." A deep voice said. I slowly raised my hands. "Now turn around" I did as he said. I looked straight into the barrel of his gun. Damn. "You shouldn't have beat them up." The man said. Oh my god, he is huge! I don't think I can beat him... The man started telling me about the auction. Like I did not know what that was already. He said that they were going to sell one these ladies there tonight, because she broke some important piece of art or something like that. Anyways, she could not be sold looking like that. Now I think about it, she really did look awful. Her hair was messed up, and her face was starting to get bigger, and an interesting shade of purple. Oh yeah, the point was that I was now going to be sold, to replace her.

I did not think much of it. I would just offer the one that bought me his money back, and that was it. Right?

 **Thank you so much for reading my first chapter! Please leave tips and tricks for me :)**

 **And if you spotted a mistake please don't hesitate to say so.**

 **ThatRandomRedhead**


	2. Chapter 2

**its me again :)**

 **I hoped you liked chapter 1, here is chapter 2. I am going to try to get Eisuke to be more In character, but this is really hard haha. Thanks for reading my story**

Eisuke's pov

The rest of my time I spent looking for her. I didn't see her though. Soryu seemed distracted as well. That was odd. He was always focused and sharp. But then again, so was I.

We went into the auction room, when the manager came rushing towards us. I asked him what was up, and he started speaking very fast. About the selling of a woman, that was not presentable, so they got another one. I shrugged. "Whatever. As long as this one gets me the same amount of money, I don't mind". He stared all over again, this time with a lot of 'I'm so sorry, sir's and 'it will not happen again's

I scowled at him angerly. Did he not think I had better things to do? He whimpered and ran away.

Item after item came. I did not really pay attention. I was still looking for her. I wanted to speak to her, to know her name. But she had disappeared.

After an other hour I gave up. I would have to admit to myself that I would never see that unhumanly-gorgeous woman again. The Mad Hatter started talking to the audience again. "And last but not least, ladies and gentlemen, you can use her as a maid, hostess or your personal toy. ." He winked at the last word. "This beautiful woman!" He pulled the cloth of the item next to him. It was an enormous golden cage, and within it was her. The redheaded woman. She sat gracefully. She did not look scared at all.

"Shall we start with one million yen?"

The numbers grew bigger, too quickly for my liking. Next to me I saw Soryu. He looked troubled, as if he could not decide whether to bid or not. That was it. I had to have her. I did not want to wait, so when the bidding came stuck at five million, I simply bid twenty million. The audience became quiet. I even saw the woman in the cage look up, to see who was willing to pay that much money for her.

Joy-Anne's pov

I woke up in a cage. Great. A bloody cage. I heard a voice next to me. It was a man, telling someone I could be their maid, hostess, or personal toy. I could not help but shiver at the thought. Quickly I sat up and rearranged my dress. Whatever happened to me, I would always look descent. Suddenly there was a lot of light, and I saw I was in a great Hall. almost everyone was wearing a mask. Pff. Weak. As if someone is going to call the cops on you...

I heard the bids going up, and up. Until it came to a stop at five million yen. Damn. Did that gross dude in the front bid five million? Damn. He is the type for 'personal toy' isn't he? Ieuw... I closed my eyes and swallowed. Suddenly I heard the man on the stage saying: "and that's a bid for twenty million yen, ladies and gentlemen, twenty million yen going once

I looked around. Who would possibly pay twenty million yen? I could only see the front row. They all looked back, so it couldn't be them. "Going twice..."

I should just wait for it then. Aah shit! I suddenly remembered I promised Marc I would call him after the auction. Shit. He He is He is going to be so angry with me... "sold! For twenty million yen! "

After what felt like an eternity, I finally saw two me walking towards my cage. One of them was blonde, and quite young. The other slightly older. He had brown hair, and wore a hat. I looked up at him. He smiled at me. "Hello gorgeous. " He said to me. Oh no he did not! I could barely manage to keep a straight face. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Just look at him with your bitchface, and everything will turn out great.

After the two men had introduced themselves as Baba and Ota, they took me to the VIP elevator. "You have probably never been here before have you?" Baba asked me. "I have actually" I answered in a cold tone. Idiot. I live right beneath the penthouse, just because the penthouse was taken when we got here. "Oh" grinned Ota. "So you have a rich boss, don't you Koro?" Wait.. did he just call me a dog? I eyed him suspiciously. "No that can't be, you don't wear a collar..." He went on. Oh hell no! He did not just? Yes. He did. He called me a dog.

Without thinking I hit him in his face. How dare he. He looked at me with an shocked expression. "Koro!" He yelled. "You can't do that!" I raised my hand once again. Luckily for Ota, Baba stepped in this time. "Calm down Miss." He gently grabbed me.

"That's just the way he talks." I stared daggers at him. He holder me way too close. Don't do this to me when I am in my mobster mode. Baba had seemed to realise his mistake and quickly let go of me.

Eisuke's pov

After what had felt like an eternity, I heard the elevator give a ping. Signaling that it was here. I felt afraid. What was wrong with me? I had never been so nervous before. I had never been afraid.

What was wrong with me? I am Eisuke the fucking richest man in Japan. I am more powerful than that woman. It gave me courage, saying those things to myself. That's right. That woman is just going to do what I said, because she doesn't have a choice.

However, When the elevator opened I was shocked. I saw Baba, his hands in his pockets (instead of on her body), and looking away. Ota also looked frigtned, and if I was not mistaken, I saw the beginning of a black eye. Yes. Shocked was the right word.

It had been silent for a very long time. Not Not the good kind of silence. The bad, incredibly awkward kind of silence. I looked at the woman. She stared right back at me. I saw her ice blue eyes. It felt like They could see right through me, and read my soul. I did not know what to think about that.

I was the first one to break the silence.

"Why does Ota have a black eye? " I asked her, while folding my arms across my chest. I looked at her with my 'I am going to kill you' look. Oddly, it did not seem to have much effect. Well that's uncomfortable.

After an other silence she started talking. She talked in a cold bossy tone. "Because he deserved it " she scoffed.

I raised an eyebrow. She snorted at that, but continued. "He told me I was one" she held up a finger as if she wanted to show me "He called me poor, and two" another finger was added "He called me a dog" "you hit him, because he insulted you?"

She nodded. "I did." She looked around. "So this is the penthouse, huh?" She smiled. Her eyes didn't smile with her though. They looked at me as if she was going to kill me any second. Not that she could, I mean, she was a woman after all. "I'm actually quite jealous. This looks way better than the VIP suites."

I could only look at her as she went on. "By the way, who of you bought me?" She asked, making a small hand gesture to the rest of the guys. I noticed her voice sounded even more serious this time.

I also saw that she looked every one of the guys in the eyes, except for Soryu. "I did." She looked up. "Alright." She sighed. "How much?" That confused me. "What do you mean?" I snapped. She looked at my eyes once more, and gave me a look like i was an idiot. "I mean, how much do you want for letting me go?"

She is joking right? No way that she has that much money. No way I am letting her go. "I don't think you are in a position to negotiate. " I answered coldly.

She raised a brow. "I see." She said, presumably more to herself the to me. I felt an other silence coming up, so I asked her name.

She smirked at me. "Ask Soryu, over there. He can tell you."

Joy-Anne's pov

Hehe. Total panic in Soryu's eyes. I winked at him, while the man before me looked at Soryu.

This man was weird. He was cold, but not as cold as I was used to. He also had a weird kind of look in his eyes. Like total panic. The way Marc looked when I told him he had to ask a girl out. Total panic.

Soryu stared at me. He was probably thinking of ways to kill me hehe. I smirked at him.

The man that stood before me started speaking again. In Japanese this time. I guess he thought I wouldn't understand. "Sor, who the hell is this woman. She is not even Asian! How the hell do you know her?" I don't think other people would have noticed, but I heard it. The slight panic in his voice.

Soryu sighed and answered in English. "Eisuke, she speaks Japanese, so this is no use." I started enjoying these awkward silences. Hehe. I am too mean for this world. "Her name is Joy-Anne Writer. She is from a small country in Europe, and is connected to, let's just say anyone with power."

The man, clearly called Eisuke, turned around again. I secretly hoped he would say, whatever he wanted to say, in English. I still had a hard time with Japanese. But of course, he did not. "And why are you so well connected, Miss Writer? " He asked, clearly interested. Pff idiot. He should know who I am. Soryu is his funking friend. I have done business with Eisuke! How can he not remember the deal he made wit the European Ice Dragons? "None of your business. " I scoffed. Before he could ask any more questions I went on. "can I have my phone back by the way? I really need to make some phone calls" from the corner of my eye I saw Ota searching for my clutch, clearly afraid I would hit him again if he would not give it to me.

He found it and came running forward, but Eisuke stopped him. "Hell no woman!" He said. Pff. Don't hit him across the face Joy, don't do it. Don't kick I'm in the crotch. I held myself back. "You can't get your phone. Or purse for that matter" "clutch" "doesn't matter! I am not going to give it to you, when the first thing you will do is call the cops!"

Now he really pissed me off. "Idiot." I glared at him. Eisuke turned red and started to look very angry. "How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am-" I ignored him and went on, completely cutting him off. "Do you really think I want to call the police?" I held my hand in a phone gesture next to my ear. "Hello? Police? Yes, Hi. I just wanted to say that I was at an extremely illegal auction doing some business, when I knocked someone out. So ehm, I am in trouble now, please come rescue me." I folded my arms in front of me, like I always did when I was angry with Marc, and stared at Eisuke. "Now, that is a good idea isn't it?" I added sarcastically. Hehe. Total panic in his eyes.

Eisuke's body language said 'I am tough', but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes darted from my mouth, to my hair, to my eyes, to my dress, to my hands, to my earrings.

Total panic.

"Who do you want to call then?" He finally asked.

"Marc my s.." Shit. Ehm. "Assistant. If I don't call him every twelve hours, he comes looking for me, with the help of thirty armed men." Did he notice? He did not seem to notice. I don't think he noticed.

After, once again, a long silence, he spoke. "Okay. You can call this, what did you say?, Marc. But he goes on speakerphone, and if you do anything suspicious, I will let you pay for it." I nodded.

Ota silently handed my my clutch, and then backed off immediately. Tsk. I dialed Marc his cellphone and put it on speaker. "Hey, it's Marc" "Hey Mark, it's Joy-Anne. " I started, hoping he would remember that if I did not start a phone call with 'hey honey', something was up. "Hey boss, what can I do for ya?" Pfiew. I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. "Tell him to get some clothes together en put them outside your door." Eisuke said. I looked up at him, making my glare as deadly as possible. "Joy-Anne? " I heard Marc call. "Oh ehm yes. Sorry I got distracted. Get my travel suitcase and put it outside the door will you? I'll be gone for a few days. " I saw Eisuke raise an eyebrow. Again. That man should really learn that the effect wears off if you use it too often. "Oh, and please take care of Maya for me will you?" He said he would and hung up.

 **Once again thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please send me tips and feedback if you feel like it.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**and there was** **light** **chapter 3!**

Eisuke's pov

Good thing she lived in this hotel. I called a maid who picked up the suitcase and brought it here. Joy-Anne Writer had proved to be even more special than I had thought. This might be a well spent twenty million yen.

There were a few things bothering me though. She had doubted when she told me who Marc was. Something with a s. Also the way she seemed not to care about anything. She was cold and bitchy. I thought she would be uncomfortable, or at least nervous. How could she act like she was fine, just after speaking to her assistant?

What I also noticed was that she answered everything he said in English. I did not neccisarily think that was annoying, but still. Inconvenient. I looked up. I was sitting in his bedroom, watching the door to the bathroom. She had said she wanted to take a shower, and then she just went.

Who did she think she was? She did not listen, she spoke to me as if she was my boss. Like I was some Butler she could say anything to. I hated it if women did that. But still. There was something special about her. She was going to prove herself useful, that I knew for sure. Especially if she really had as much connections as Soryu said. I thought about it some more, untill I drifted off to sleep.

Joy-Anne's pov

As soon as we got in his apartment I went for a shower. I felt dirty. Too many people had touched me today. Grabbed me by my shoulder, or waist. Or that guard who had picked me up because I did not want to go with him...

Thankfully I was always prepared, so I had a suitcase at home with emergency clothing, And, how can you be a mobster without them, a few weapons. I saw that Marc had packed two of my guns, a few knives, and a couple of ninja stars. Those things you throw, I never remember the name of those. Bless that kid by the way, I thought as I looked into the secret pocket of the suitcase. An extra telephone. I took it with me when I went to the bathroom. As soon as Eisuke did not watch, I slipped inside the bathroom, yelled I was going to take a shower, and locked the door.

After I had texted Marc the whole story, and was done showering I came out of the bathroom. I was kind of annoyed, since I did not have a long bathrobe with me. Not awkward at all to walk around half naked...

To my surprise I saw Eisuke sitting there. He didn't look up when I came out. Was he sleeping? Oh god hahaha. He had fallen asleep. As quickly as possible I went to the bedroom he had said was for me. I had not really had a chance to look around before, so I decided I wanted to do that. In this room there was an enormous bed, a walk in closet, and a large desk with a comfortable chair.

It rather looks like my apartment now I come to think about it. Hmm. In the walk in closet were a ton of women's clothing. I guess he just has a lot of 'ladyfriends'. Gross. Who in their right mind would want to do anything with Eisuke. I shuddered while thinking about it. He was handome, but that was it. He was way to self absorbed, and annoying as fuck. How dare he think he can treat me, or any woman, like this? Dragging her to his room, telling her to stay quiet, "or else you will be punished". Asshole. If he comes one step too close, I'll kill him. Or at least knock him out. Killing is so brutal, I'd rather not do that.

When I was done looking around i laid down on the bed, and started thinking about that day. It had been a fairly normal day, up til the auction. Yes, the auction had been weird. Also quite funny now I thought of it. It was really typical of Me to get in this kind of trouble. It had happened only a few weeks earlier, when I did not want to wear my suit. Some thugs had kidnapped me, for intel about 'your boss at the Ice Dragons' they had thought that the boss of the European Ice Dragons was a man. Hilarious. They had thought I was some kind of assistant. Insulting. I had beat the shit out of them. Idiots. Do more research before you go kidnap people. I stretched out. Man, this bed sure is comfortable...

Eisuke's pov

When I heard a door close I woke up. I shook my head and stood up. I must have drifted off. I went to the kitchen and saw the door of my second bedroom stood open. I silently walked to the door, and saw her laying there. In her sleep she was even more beautiful. I did not know that was possible. She wore a really short bathrobe, much to my surprise. I had imagined her to be the typical prude.

I silently came closer and put her under a blanket.

Then I noticed something. She had something blue on her left hand. I wanted to watch it closer, but when I did she groaned. I would just have to see in the morning. When I walked to the hall I heard her mumble: "Goodnight honey, sleep well."


	4. Chapter 4

**and than I had a test paper week... nope, I am not going to study.**

 **I am going to post mor chapters, cause I really enjoy writing this.**

Eisuke's pov

When I woke up the next morning I smelled something. Like pastry. No, not pastry. What was it? I quickly dressed myself and then when to the kitchen. There I saw Joy-Anne sitting at the table with what looked like a mega sandwich. I grumbled a 'good morning' and sat down.

"What on earth are you eating?" I scoffed, looking at the club sandwich like giant. "It's called an 'out thrower', at least, that's the best translation I can give ya." She smiled. Wait what? She smiled? Why did she smile? Did I have something stuck to my face? Oh right. Wait a second.

"And you just decided to make that, in my kitchen, without my permission? " I glared at her. She just nodded, and put a plate in front of me. "Try it."

She looked at me with a smirk, almost daring me. It looked disgusting. It was toasted bread with lots and lots of cheese, and egg, and on the side there was a salad. At least, it looked like one, but I didn't see any chicken or dressing. Still. I did not want to be weak. So I took the plate, and the knife and fork she handed him. Luckily I knew how to handle those, as I had been to America and Europe on business trips. Otherwise it would have been really awkward. I cut off a piece and ate it.

I scrunched my face, waiting for the disgusting flavour. But it did not come. It was actually delicious!

Before I really noticed I had cleared my plate. Wow... how did I not know cheese could be so delicious. Joy-Anne stood up and took my plate away. I saw that she too was fully dressed and washed. She wore a black blazer over a white blouse, and black flairing trousers. Beneath that she wore white heels. I looked up at her. She had her hair in a very simple, but chic ponytail and light makeup. I did not know what to say. "You're welcome" she smirked. I grunted. "We are going out." I said. She looked at me, one eyebrow raised, and her arms folded in front of her. Don't distract me woman! "Be ready in five minutes. " she simply sat down again. Did she not hear me? I am not going to repeat myself! I did not know what do do with her. She was acting all cold and distant again, just when I thought she was going to be sweet. Never mind. I went to the bedroom and got my last things together.

Joy-Anne's pov

When he came back I hadn't moved. I was ready anyways. I had my phone stuffed in my bra, and my gun strapped on my leg. Just in case. He ordered me to walk along with him. Excuse me? Who did he think he was, ordering me around like that? I stayed where I was. He turned around.

"I said, come with me!" He repeated, louder this time. I did not move. Then, in a matter of seconds he walked over to me and pulled me up by my arm. How dare he, that bastard! Once again I did not think, and slapped him across the face. This made him really angry. He shoved me against the wall behind me, making me let out a little grunt. He was way too close. I felt uncomfortable. Not that I let it show, I stared at him, with pure hate In my eyes. "Don't think I won't hurt you, just because you're a woman" He said, his voice dangerously low. Damn.

He let go of me, and I stood up and fixed my clothing. My thoughts were racing through my head. I had a gun. Could I just shoot him? But if I shot him, the other guys would be alarmed, and come up. Could I fight those guys? Ota and Baba no doubt. They probably have never even held a gun. But Soryu.. He had already shown me once that he was as least as good as I was. I would just have to wait for it.

Eisuke took me to the mall inside the hotel. I had been here many times, with Marc, but also on my own. He ushered me in a clothing store. The one where I had bought the dress from yesterday, I saw. When we were in there he made me sit down and started looking around. One of the girls working in the shop came to me with a cup of tea. She seemed to recognise me. "Good morning Miss Writer! , how can I help you today?" I smiled gently. What a sweet girl. I looked at Eisuke, since he had forbade me to talk. "I want something silver" He grumbled. The girl smiled politely at him and helped him look for it.

Eisuke's pov

She had smiled at the girl. It was a weird sight. The woman i only new as cold, arrogant and bitchy, was smiling sweetly. It made my heart feel weird. Warm. But then she looked at me again. Her eyes no longer soft, but steely and cold. It would go really well with something silver, I said to the girl. Together we started looking for it.

After a while we had found a few dresses, shoes and lingerie. Joy-Anne eyed it suspiciously. He he. I wondered If she would get embarrassed when she saw the lingerie I had picked out for her. It didn't cover much.

As she and the girl walked into the dressing room, I sat down waiting. I heard Joy-Anne complaining angerly about the lingerie. Next think I knew it came flying over the curtain and onto my lap. "I am not going to wear that!" She yelled. I didn't know if I had to be angry or laughing. I decided to stay calm. "Yes you are." I said, while pushing it in the changing room, at the side of the curtains. I saw her hand with that same flash of blue grab it. It got me wondering. What was that blue colour? I had to suppress a smirk when I heard her swearing about the lingerie, and calling me names. When you couldn't see those eyes, she wasn't scary when she was mad. Only funny. When she was done changing she came out of the dressing room. I looked at her hand. No blue. Where did it go? Then I looked up at her face. Joy-Anne looked annoyed. "I hate it" she stated. I could do nothing but agree with her. on the hanger it had been beautiful, but this dress made her fat. She wasn't fat at all, as anyone could tell. But this dress was so tight that it seemed so.

This process repeated a couple of times. One dress was too light, maker her skin a ghostly white. Another dress clashed horribly with her hair. And so on. After about an hour, when Joy-Anne started to whine, I saw the dress I just knew would be perfect for her. It was a dark grey, metallic dress at the top, which gently faded into a silvery grey at the bottom. It was strapless, but I thought she could handle it, seeing that she was well, ehm 'equipped". When I held it up she sighed. "Alright then..." And she looked at me with an other irritated glare. Damn. I did not know women could be that scary. Not that she scared me of course, I mean... I'm not afraid of anything.


	5. Chapter 5

im not sure if i posted this already? My phone totaly spaced out. If i did already post it, im sorry, please skip ahead.

If i didnt: OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG. MY TEACHERS HATE ME...

Joy-Anne's pov

Eisuke took me to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party that evening. I wondered why. Did he find out who I was? I wasn't sure. I hated the way I felt. I was uncomfortable in my dress (because it was way too revealing) and because an unknown man (aka Eisuke) was holding me by my waist. Yes. Uncomfortable.

I had a hard time not shooting Eisuke. He was way too close, but so nice!? Why was he nice to me? People are never nice to me... and even if I wanted to, I couldn't shoot him. Not here. There were way too many people to shoot back at me. I just had to wait a little longer. I thought to myself: 'is it even possible to get away?' There were so many people around, the whole time! And even if I managed to get past them, where could I go? Not to my apartment. He knew where that was. What about a safe house? I knew a few that I could go to, but then I had to leaven Marc behind. No. Anything but that.

Eisuke's pov

When we walked through the room, I noticed that she was uncomfortable. Damn it. Why couldn't this woman just love me? Why did it have to be this difficult to get her to like me? After a while I saw a man I recognised as one of my Italian allies. His name was Mazza. We walked over to him to greet him. When we came closer I got kind of nervous. This man was a mobster. I knew he could be dangerous, and he was well known for his horrible temper. What if Joy-Anne said something that he didn't like? He would blow off many important deals, or even, shoot us on the spot!

I nudged Joy-Anne, but she didn't seem to notice. The was deep in thought, and looked very sad. Damn it. Why couldn't she just do as I wanted her to? Troublesome. Mazza greeted us and I greeted back, in English. "Mr. Mazza! How have you been?" He answered he was fine, and turned his attention to Joy-Anne. "And who might this wonderful lady be?" He asked, a smirk playing around his lips. I didn't like that look. "This is my... girlfriend." Fuck. What did I just blurt out? Great. "Joy-Anne Writer. This caught Joy-Anne's attention. She gave me one of her deadly glares. Shit. What now? Should I say something or? Suddenly Mr. Mazza but out in laughter. "GIRLFRIEND? " He laughed? He looked up at Joy-Anne. Tears in his eyes.

Then he said something, I assumed, in Italian.

Joy-Anne's pov

"GIRLFRIEND? " He laughed. He just laughed. I had met this man before. Many times even. He was the best friend of my father. And now he was mocking me, like I was a teenager. "Joy, tell me about it." He said to me in Italian. Hehe. As soon as he started speaking Italian, I saw Eisuke getting worked up. He didn't like the fact that he could not understand what we were talking about. I decided to play along, and responded in Italian. Well, something that sounded like Italian. Languages weren't my strongest point. "Something like that, I guess" Matteo (that was his first name) stopped laughing and looked at me, a serious look on his face. "You can tell me Joy. I know there is something you are hiding from me." Damn it. I hadn't seen the man for two years, and he could still read me like an open book. I send him a death glare. No response. I sighed. "He bought me, at the auction. " Matteo his face fell. I saw that his neck started to turn red. "HE DID WHAT?!" He shouted. Everyone at the party turned quiet. " You are making a scene Matteo. " I warned him. "So what? I don't care!" He said angerly. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down a bit, and the people around us started talking again. "How did that happen? " He asked, glaring at a very annoyed and confused looking Eisuke. "I'm not sure" I sighed. "What can I do to help?" He asked, a serious look on his face. That warmed my heart. It was so kind of him to help me, just because he had known my father. It really was a nice man. "You can get Marc to Ice Dragon safe house number three. " I told him. If he is there just tell him that he must send me a text, and I'll come too. He nodded. "I like that plan. " He told me. He turned to Eisuke again, and started talking in English. "It was nice speaking to you Eisuke, but as you might understand, I am an old man, and I need some rest. So if you will excuse me? " Eisuke just nodded, that stupid confused look still on his face. Matteo turned to me again, and put his big warm hand on my head. "Take care Joy. And please be safe." I nodded and thanked him. Then he walked away.

After the party we went back to Eisuke's apartment. I walked to the fridge and pulled out some wine. I poured myself a glass, and looked up at him, wondering if he wanted one too. My eyes met his. They were way closer then expected, which startled me for a second. Fuck! He is close! "How nice of you to pour me some wine." He said, in a deep husky voice. I had to control myself. Come on now, don't blush. I hadn't really noticed it before, but he was quite handsome. I mean, for someone who kidnapped me... I took another glass and poured some wine into this one as well. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I still didn't trust him. At all. He was way too nice to me. Unrealisticly nice. I sipped my wine wile thinking about that. Eisuke sat down next to me. Akward silence. I tried to look everywhere but him. After a few minutes he started asking questions. Very strange, random questions. "Where are you from?" I had to think about that. My mother was Dutch and my father was Italian, and I was raised in England. I decided to just tell him that. "I see, and are they still alive?" What? Why did he want to know that? I eyed him suspiciously. He merely chuckled. "You don't have to look at me like that, I'm just trying to get to know you." I glared at him. "They are dead." I told him bluntly. "I'm sorry to hear that, I bet they were wonderful people." Aaaah. Come on! Why do us he have to be handsome and nice?! Not fair! "How old are you?" He asked me after a while. I looked at him, startled. Well I guess it makes sense for him to ask that. My thoughts when to all the corners om my mind, but I could not think of any way it would harm me if I told him. "I'm twentyseven years old." He looked at me, with a glint of surprise in his eyes. I chuckled. "What did you expect?" He turned a bit red and looked away. I laughed harder. What a weird guy.

After we had talked like that for a long time, I went to the bathroom to check my phone. I was wondering if Marc was safe yet. I looked at the display: one new message. I opened it, and my heart dropped. He wasn't safe at all.

"We kidnapped Marc, If you want to save him, come to parkerstreet 253 with 3 million euros. You have one hour. "


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys. Im so sorry you havent read/heard from me for so long. To make up for it i will post 2 chapters now, with a bit of luck anotherone tomorrow, but my teachers hate me so...**

Joy-Anne's pov

I was shocked. This was my worst nightmare, for someone to take Marc away from me. How could they? I had to do something. Still in shock I went to my bedroom and quickly changed into trousers and a shirt. I took all the weapons I had, and placed them in the right pockets. Then I rushed out to find Soryu. He had to help me.

Eisuke's pov

After a nice conversation Joy-Anne went to freshen up.

I leaned back and took another sip. I was impressed. She wasn't pure beauty after all, she could be funny, and was definitely very smart. I wondered why she always put up that mask of coldness...

A loud slamming noise interrupted my thoughts. I looked up, my eyes meeting hers. Then I saw that she had changed. Why would she do that? I was about to ask her but she cut me off: "Eisuke, where is Soryu? " She asked, sounding rather angry. I was stunned. "The fuck?!" I yelled "Why on earth? " She sighed. In one swift motion she pulled out a gun -where did that gun come from?!- and pointed it at me. "Where is Soryu? " She repeated. I could only stammer. "D-d-downstairs". She didn't say a word after that. She just ran off.

Joy-Anne's pov

That moron. Why couldn't he just tell me where Soryu was? I thought while pointing my gun at him. I didn't have much time left, only 40 minutes, since I read the text later than it came in..

When Eisuke finally told me where I could find Soryu, I rushed downstairs. 39 minutes. When I ran into the living room I saw him, Soryu was talking with the rest of the guys. "Soryu! " I called out. He looked up lazily. "What? Don't you see we are busy?" I repeated myself. "What is it woman?!" He yelled, angry now. "They've got Marc. "

Everyone's pov

The room went quiet. It took a few seconds before someone spoke again. "You mean your assistant Marc?" Baba asked. Joy-Anne merely nodded, not taking het eyes of Soryu. Soryu slowly stood up and walked away. "Soryu!" Her voice sounded rather desperate. "Come with me, all of you." He simply said, before walking off.

After a split second of confusion everyone started running after him. Joy-Anne was there first, then the rest. Soryu started talking to Joy-Anne so the rest of them couldn't hear what he was saying.

Joy-Anne's pov

Thank god, I thought hearing him say he would help me. I quickly walked to him. When I stood next to him I saw the pain in his eyes. I understood that. We hadn't talked in years before this auction thing started, and now the first thing I asked him if he could help me save my son. Soryu interrupted my thoughts by asking me questions. "Who, where, and why?" "I think the black panthers did it. They wanted to make a deal but I said no." I looked at him. "Probably some revenge action. The where is easy, we just trace the text message." Soryu nodded. "We will have to do that first" He told me. Normally I would have scolded

at him for saying things I already knew, but not this time. This time I didn't care how it happened, as long as Marc was save. The detective came up from behind us, I had forgotten his name. "They are at 375 goldstreet. " I nodded at him, although I wasn't too exited about the fact that he had stole the cellphone from me to get this information. Soryu looked at me "What's your stash?" I thought for a while. I had those ninja star things, a couple of daggers and knives and a gun laying upstairs. "Not enough" I answered.

I took them to my apartment, and opened the door. Baba was the first one to say something. "Nice place you've got here. " "Of course she has a nice apartment, she lives in a bloody Tree Spades Hotel. " a voice said from behind us. Of course it was Eisuke. "Now, con someone explain to me what we are doing here, and why she has a gun?" He was obviously very irritated. Ota quickly explained the situation. "I see." I walked through the apartment. "Come on!" I called to the men behind me. I walked into my bedroom, pushed a button and revealed a walk in closet. I walked to the closet, roughly pushed aside a few designer gowns and typed in a code. I took a step back. I turned around to see the look on the guys faces. Baba:stunned Ota:shocked Detective whose name I kept forgetting, something whit an M?: pretending not to be impressed. Eisuke: almost angry Soryu: smirking. I turned around once again, and this time I didn't face a wall covered with dresses and makeup. I faced a wall loaded with guns, knives, let's say every awesome weapon you can imagine.

After taking every weapon I could carry to a table I handed them out. The heaviest ones to the detective and Soryu. The simple, more easy to control ones to Eisuke and Ota. Baba I gave a meaningful look. He smirked. "Sorry" I rolled my eyes, trying not to look at the box he had stuffed in his jacket. He had obviously tried to steal some of my precious weaponry. I looked around the table "Soryu you call your team. The rest of you, come with me."

Running as fast as we could, we went to the basement, where my car was. Soryu stood there, waiting. I jumped in the front seat, while the others squeezed themselves in the back. As soon as the last door slammed close, Soryu started driving. Fast. "So, Joy-Anne..." Ota started. I turned around in my seat so I could look at him. He clearly took that as a sign to finish his sentence. "Are you a mobster?" I was surprised for a second. I thought that they would have known by now. "I am." I answered, managing to keep a straight face, and not show my confusion. "She is an Ice Dragon. " Soryu added. The car went quiet, and everyone looked at me. "What?!" I asked, getting uncomfortable. "But you don't look Japanese, or Asian for that matter" I couldn't help myself and started laughing. This time it was their turn to look surprised and confused. "There are Ice Dragons all over the world, Soryu's branch is just a small part of that. I heard Soryu grumble. "Sorry Sor. It's the truth though. " I giggled. It was silent for a while. We drove East, to a industry district. Just when I wanted to say that we were almost there Baba spoke up. "Does that tattoo have anything to do with that, mobster thing?" I smiled at him. "Well of course. "

Eisuke's pov

So I had seen it right. Well obviously, it's me, but that blue I kept seeing on her hand was in fact there. Joy-Anne rolled up her sleave to reveal a blue snake like figure circling her arm. "This is the tail, and on my shoulder and back is the rest of the Dragon's body." Everyone, including me was in awe. It really was a beautiful tattoo. Joy-Anne explained that she normally wore a suit so nobody would see it. It was less trouble that way. We talked about her tattoo for a bit when suddenly her face turned cold again. "We're here." Was all she said before turning around and getting out of the car. I felt weird inside. Like I had a snake for a stomach. Soryu gave us orders and we just did as we were told. We walked to the biggest building in the area, and went in. We walked through the large double doors, into one of the biggest rooms I had ever seen. It must have been a factory hall. All the way in the back, I could make out a figure sitting on a chair, with a bag over his head. Next to him were 2 men. The left one was pointing a gun at the figure's head, the other was pointing his gun at the figures chest. I saw Joy-Anne, who walked in front of me, flinch for a second. Then, with a speed I had never seen before, she and Soryu started running. They pulled out their guns, and so did I. Joy-Anne shot both the men standing there and went to the person sitting there. She pulled of the bag, and screamed. It was Marc alright, but he was barely recognisable. His head was full of blood, and as far as I could tell his nose was broken. I ran closer, checking the hall for any bad guys. I didn't see any.

I turned around and nearly vomited. Marc looked awful. I decided to look at Joy-Anne instead. That wasn't a good plan eather. I could see the look on her face. She looked calm, but I could see the pain in her eyes. She was about to say something when Marc spoke up. "Get out of here. " He said in a weak voice. "Of course honey, and you are coming with us." Joy-Anne said sweetly. "Mom." Everyone turned around when Marc said it, with more force than we thought possible. "It's a trap. " as soon as Marc had said that, a group of -I can no other describe them as bad guys came running in and started shooting. "Shoot back you idiots! " Joy-Anne yelled, at which everyone started running, yelling and fighting. It was total chaos, and there was blood everywhere. I started shooting people, they shot at me.

After a while there weren't many left, and everyone was out of amo. I stopped, breathing heavily. I looked around. I saw Soryu punching a guy in the face, Mamoru slammed his fists in someone's stomach, Ota kicked a man from behind, and Joy-Anne sat besides Marc, talking softly, and cutting him loose. I walked up to them. "Are you alright?" I asked them. "We are, thank you. " Joy-Anne answered in a hushed tone. I looked at Marc. He was silently crying. "I had to set his nose back in place. Unfortunately, that does hurt a lot. " Joy-Anne said, wiping the tears on Marc's face away with her thumbs. "Let's go home" she whispered with a sad smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Eisuke's pov

A few days had passed, in which I had allowed Joy-Anne to go home with Marc, until he was better. Now she was back in my apartment, and with that, back to her old, cold, self. We talked more, but she didn't seem to enjoy the conversations like she did before. "Eisuke" she interrupted my thoughts. "Is it ok if I go to the gym?" She asked me. Not that she wouldn't do it if I told her she couldn't. ..

"Yeah, shure. But be back before dinner." I told her, before she got out.

Joy-Anne's pov

I was back in Eisuke's apartment, after spending a few days with Marc. The poor boy had been been in total shock. I really felt sorry for him, since this was the first time something like this had happened to him. Luckily he was feeling better now. My emotions were a mess though. I felt angry at Eisuke for not letting me go, even after I offered him twice the money he had spent on me. I felt awkward around Soryu, because he kept trying to talk to me. I felt weird around their friends because they were so nice to me, like no one was this nice to me -ever- without having 'intentions'. I decided to go to the gym to clear my head. I needed to go anyways, if I didn't want to become weak and fat. " Is it ok if I go to the gym? " I asked Eisuke, who was sitting at his desk. He looked annoyed. He looked

Told me to be back before dinner. Not that that is a clear answer, but alright.

After I had changed I walked downstairs. The guys sat there, playing poker. I tried to sneak away without them noticing me, but no. "Hey Joy-Anne! " Ota called from the other side of the room. Great. Now I have to talk to them...

"Hey" I said, my smile not reaching my eyes. Everyone had turned around. "Why are you wearing that?" Ota asked oblivious of the cold looks I was giving him. I looked down. I was wearing Nikeys, in a dark blue colour, black sports leggings, I hated the way they look, but I love the way they fit, a bright blue tank top with visible underneath it a black sports bra. " Because I am going to the gym. " They stared at me for a second (Baba at my chest), until Ota happily decided it would be good for me to have so called protection at the gym. He told me to stay there and ran off. The rest quietly walked after him.

After I had stared at their empty seats in astonishment for about five minutes, they came back. I couldn't help myself but laugh. Soryu and Mamoru -Eisuke had used his name- looked ok, the wore long training pants and t-shirts. Baba was wearing long training pants, and a to tight tank top, and Ota, let's just say that he was the reason I couldn't hold my laughter. He wore short, tight pants (I tried to look up, because you could see everything), paired with the same to tight tank top Baba wore. Around his wrists and head he had sweatbands. It looked more awful and funny than I can describe. After I had stood there laughing for a while, we went to the gym. Standing there I realised with a grunt that I had forgotten my I pod, so I couldn't ignore the guys.

After stretching I went to the wall with the weights. As far as I could see the heaviest weights weighed 20 kilograms. I could do with that. Only, there was a man working with them. I tapped him on the shoulder and asked how many sets he had left. He simply started laughing. Excuse me? Who did this idiotic wannabe bodybuilder think he was?! " Is it for your boyfriend over there?" He nodded at Soryu and looked at me with a meaningful smile. I simply made a vomit sound. Gross. "Are you done or not?" I asked him, giving him my meanest, coldest glare. I saw that that scared him. Serves him right. He shouldn't insult people like that. He dropped the weights with a loud bang and ran off. To my disappointment, the guys joined me. I stood there silently pumping the weights up and down. The other guys were talking. About the good old days, when they were teenagers. Ota told us about his love for art. How he had always known he wanted to be an artist. "What about you Joy-Anne? " They wanted to know what hobbies I had when I was a teenager. I sighed. I had never liked talking about myself. " I really liked cooking, and then eating what I had created. I still do actually. " I answered dispite myself. Most of the guys nodded a bit, or answered that they liked that too. Ota couldn't suppress is apparent shock though. "Then how come you're so anorexic? " He almost yelled. The group fell silent. "I mean, you are so skinny, I thought you didn't eat at all. Wait. Do you have bulimia? " He went on. I simply dropped the weights (oh no, they fell on Ota his feet) and walked away.

Everyone's pov

She simply dropped the weights on Ota's feet and ran off. Everyone looked at Ota, who was now sitting down, whining about his feet. "What?!" He asked in a defensive tone. "You can't just say such things Ota. " Baba sighed. "Why not? It was a compliment! It's not like she actually has bulimia... right?" He looked up hopefully at Soryu. He looked very grim. "Not anymore." Was all he said, before taking off to look for her.

Joy-Anne's pov

I ran off and sat down on a bench, as far away from the gym as possible. That bastard. How could he say such things. Not that he could know of course but still. I had had trouble with weight the biggest part of my life. It was hard growing up between all those gold digging models. Because let's face it. Being the only girl in a very rich family, I was surrounded by super skinny step moms, and girlfriends. It had really trashed my body image. And with that the image of myself. The first time I was labeled anorexic, I was thirteen years old. I even ended up in the hospital. It didn't help though. After a while, i even develloped buliimia. Fortunately it all worked out for me. With Marc around, I simply didn't have the time to think about getting skinnier. But the last couple of days had been rough for me. Being surrounded by those plastics at the actions... It made me wonder about me. I felt the bench give in to the sudden weight. I looked up and saw Soryu. "Go away." I told him. He shook his head. "No Joy. I am not going anywhere." He looked at me, a soft smile around his lips. "Do you know how much I have missed you?" He asked me. I nodded. "I missed you too Sor. " I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. "Fuck.." I whispered. I hated crying. Especially in front of others. Soryu didn't say anything, but he pulled me on his lap and let me cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi everyone! I'll try not to make this too long: sorry for the wait TT_TT**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews**

 **And don't forget: English is not my native language. So don't judge me XX**

Eisuke's pov

When she came home her face was tear stained. She had been crying. I couldn't bring myself to be cold towards her. "Are you alright? " I asked softly. She nodded. "I'm ok. Just a bit tired, so I'm going to bed now." I asked her about dinner. She seemed confused for a second. "Oh yeah. ." She mumbled. "Do you want to eat out? Or shall I cook something?" She asked me. I smiled. "I'd love it if you cooked something." This is why I liked her so much. Even though she acted cold and mean, she was actually really sweet. My theory was that she was just really insecure and had had a tough youth. Just like Soryu. Well, the youth thing then. Now I just had to figure out a way to get her to trust me. And eventually, to love me.

After a while she was done with preparing the food. It was pasta. Or "pasta putanesca" as she called it with a smile. I new she spoke Italian, so seeing her smile like that got me thinking. "Does putanesca mean anything?" I asked her, while I got up to pour us some whine. She giggled in a cuter way I thought possible. "Pasta putanesca" she said with a heavy Italian accent. "Means whores pasta." I nearly dropped my glass. "What?" She giggled again. "My uncle used to make it. It's called this way because it's easy and cheap to make, so everyone in that area ate it a lot. At least, that's what he told me." "Well, I must say, it's delicious. " I told Joy-Anne after tasting it. She smiled and thanked me. We talked for a while. After a while, i felt like I had to ask what had been on my mind for a long time. "Joy-Anne?" She looked up. "Why does Marc call you mom?" She swallowed and looked down. Fuck. Now I've screwed up. "Because I am." I looked at her. I saw that she didn't like to tell me. Which was understandable. I didn't like telling people personal things eather. "Are you his biological mother?" I saw her eyes go wide. "Oh no!" She stammered. "Then I would have gotten him at thirteen!" She shivered at the thought. She went on: "I adopted him when he was about one year old. She fell silent again. Well ok... This was awkward... I had to ask something else. Ehm.. "wasn't it hard to raise a kid at fourteen?" She looked up, genuinely thinking about it. "it was at points, but overall it's amazing." I nodded as she went on and told me about how awesome it had been to teach him how to speak, and to take him on trips. My heart melted. I wondered if she knew that people liked her so much, as soon as she had dropped the cold demeanour. Without me noticing it, Joy-Anne had cleared the table, and taken off her jacket. Walking towards her bedroom she also took off her shirt. I couldn't believe my eyes. Did she... was she?.. "What are you doing?" I asked, controlling my shaky voice. "I'm going to take a shower. She turned around, the t-shirt covering her chest. "What did you think?" She raised an eyebrow. She turned around before i could come up with an answer.

Joy-Anne's pov

Well. That was awkward. I had totally forgotten that I wasn't at home, which meant I couldn't just undress. Well fuck. Now he thinks I'm a fucking whore. Thoughts like that were running through my mind while I turned on the shower. I stepped in, and started washing my hair. Sighing happily at the feeling of warm water. I thought about Eisuke. What did I think about him? He was handsome, but he knew it. This meant he was overly arrogant. He also was very protective. Which was understandable, I mean, look how much he has paid for me. Kinda cute though. overall he was awesome. Too bad he irritated the hell out of me, by refusing to let me go. I mean: what kind of bullshit was this? He didn't keep me as a maid or slave (thank god), but he did take me out almost every night. Which basically meant I cost him tons of money. Why would he do that?

After my third week living in Eisuke's apartment, I finally convinced him to let me go to work, and see Marc. But I got this stupid pager -Eisuke refused to just get my number- "And when it goes off, you have three minutes to get back to the hotel. " He said. I had argued with him. Saying that three minutes wasn't enough. He had kept his foot down, subtly adding there was a tracer attached to everything I owned. Well fuck me. There goes that plan. I was glad I could finally get something of my life back though. And just in time too: I had almost missed a very important meeting with the Ice Dragon-top. Every leader of every branch had to be there. I put on a fancy outfit, went to get Marc, and together we drove to the beach house. It was amazing. I saw a lot of old friends, and long lost family. Marc was really happy I was there. Which made me feel guilty. There must be something I can do to get away from here...

 **well that was awful. I'll try to do better next time. If you have any ideas/ characters you'd like me to consider adding, please let me know. I'd love that. Also, please review, that really brightens my day**


	9. Chapter 9

dearest readers,

i know. i m the worst. i truely feel guilty, if that helps.

i just feel like i havent been able to go where i wanted to with this story, therefor i will not be finishing it.

i am so sorry if you have been waiting for an update, and i let you down, but i simply had too much trouble writing this.

thank you so much for your supportt throughout the story, and if you have any questions about where the story would have ended, feel free to contact me.

Also i am thinking about writing other stories. as some of you know, i am obsessed with Pirates In Love, but i also have some good ideas for Mortal Instruments and Harry Potter FF in my head. what should i do first? please share your opinion with me.

love you

Random Redhead


End file.
